Blindness
by Centric Yukino
Summary: Después de una repentina confesión, el decide que no es capaz contarle algo muy importante. AsaKiku AU  no e terminado el otro y IDGAF
1. Chapter 1

-Yao ¿Odias a Arthur?- Había llegado hasta la entrada de la cocina, descalzo, seria normal en su antigua casa, pero en ese apartamento y con ese tipo de vida, ya se habían acostumbrado a usar los zapatos dentro.

-¿Que? ¿Y donde están tus zapatos? Espera, estoy usando aceite no entres aquí aru-

Kiku, hizo caso a su hermano, siempre le hacia caso, ni una vez lo a desobedecido y esa era la misma razón por la que había decidido hablar con el en ese momento -¿Odias a Arthur?-

-¿Porque preguntas eso aru?-

-Te gustaría que Arthur dejara de visitarme?-

-Claro que no, el hace las cosas mucho mas fáciles para mi, no tengo que pagarle y viene todos los días a cuidarte, aunque si tuviera como pagarle a alguna enfermera, no dudaría en decirle que no es necesario que venga de nuevo-

-Ya veo- La idea de que a su hermano no le agradaba parecía clara, regreso a la sala y tomo uno de sus libros. Su hermano se pregunto porque rayos le había echo esa pregunta, pero tenia mas cosas de que preocuparse en ese momento.

El olor de la comida inundaba la casa, Kiku sabia que seguramente era pollo. Yao estaba apresurado, solo tenia 20 minutos para llegar a su trabajo, si salía en ese momento podría llegar a tiempo -¿Apropósito, donde esta el? Ya debería haber llegado aru- Kiku cerro su libro al oír el timbre de la puerta -Ya voy- Su hermano se apresuro.

-Lamento la demora, tenia algo que hacer- Kiku los escuchaba desde la sala y sonrío ligeramente.

-Esta bien aru, debo irme ya, pero la comida ya esta lista, guarda por favor las piezas que no cocine y no intentes hacerlas, podrías quemar mi cocina- Arthur entro al tiempo que Yao salía -Cuida bien de Kiku- Inmediatamente reviso la cocina para guardar y lavar los platos que Yao había dejado. Después de haber limpiado todo se dispuso a servir la comida para ambos -No comere mucho, me invitaron a almorzar y por eso llegue un poco tarde-

-Esta bien- Kiku le respondió.

-Toma tu tenedor- alzo la mano para que se lo diera, pero Arthur la tomo, coloco el tenedor en la misma y la cerro -y tu vaso esta...-

Kiku lo interrumpió -Esta al lado derecho del plato- Arthur sonrío -Siempre lo pones ahí, no tienes que decirlo- Le irritaba en cierta forma, que el se dispusiera a hacer todo por el -Estoy ciego desde los 10 años Arthur, pero creo que se como usar un tenedor- alzo el cubierto al decir eso.

-Claro-

Al terminar y después de asegurarse que Kiku se cepillara los dientes, volvió a la cocina para lavar los platos. Ese día no pretendía salir a algún lugar, Kiku le dijo que quería quedarse en casa, estaba bien para el ya que pretendía decirle algo importante y lo mejor era quedarse en allí. Tomo el control de la tele y comenzó a cambiar canales hasta encontrar algo que ver. Kiku seguía entretenido con su libro pero alzo el rostro al oír que había dejado de cambiar canales, sonrío al oír el audio.

-¿Esposas desesperadas?-

Arthur se aclaro la garganta -Si, bueno... no hay nada mas en la televisión-

-Pero siempre que enciendes la tele a esta hora ves ese programa-

-¡Muy bien! Me gusta-

Despues de unos minutos, Kiku parecia tener algo en mente -Arthur ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Claro lo que quieras-

-¿Me dejarías... Tocar tu rostro?-

Arthur se quedo inmóvil un momento y luego comenzó a reír -¡Ahaha! ¡¿En verdad crees que puedes saber como soy de esa forma?-

-¡No te burles! Lo vi una vez en la televisión cuando era niño, solo quiero intentarlo- Arthur desvío la mirada -bien como quieras- se acerco mas a el.

Nerviosamente alzo las manos para colocarlas en su rostro -¡Ahh! ¡Mi ojo!-

-Lo siento lo siento, moví mi mano muy rápido, lo siento- Estaba apenado -Lo siento- volvió a repetir con la cabeza baja.

Arthur suspiro de molestia y tomo sus manos en ese momento -Cerrare los ojos ¿esta bien?- y las guío hasta su rostro, le parecía un poco extraño, se sentía extraño. Kiku asintió con la cabeza y solo con sus dedos recorría su rostro. Arthur comenzó a sentirse incomodo, es decir, _¿A quien rayos se le ocurre? Ese chico debía dejar de guiarse por la ficción._ Detuvo sus manos a la altura de sus labios, titubeo un poco antes de pasarla por ellos, había terminado -¿Y... Y bien? Te diste una mejor idea?-

-... no, no en realidad- Estuvo a punto de exclamar un "¡Te lo dije!" -Pero... creo que podré recordar tus cejas... -

-¡Que poca educación! ¡Te pareces a Yao!- No se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, de que aun seguía sosteniendo su rostro -Kiku, ya me puedes soltar-

-No quiero-

-...ehh- Sintió que Kiku ponía fuerzas para mover su cabeza -S-Si intentas romperme el cuello...- Con sus pulgares rozo sus labios, lo que lo cayo. Volvió a ejercer fuerza logrando que Arthur cediera, aun con los pulgares colocados sobre sus labios. Solo junto ambos labios, ya que no tenia idea de que seguía una vez que lo hiciera, y lo soltó en un segundo.

-... Uh... Kiku- Arthur se había sonrojado considerablemente, le alegraba que Kiku no pudiera ver eso, pero el otro igualmente se había sonrojado, se había sonrojado mucho.

-Arthur tu me gustas-

-¡¿Ehhhh?- Su reacción había sido mas a sorpresa de que Kiku fuera tan valiente y directo, pero quizá pudo decir eso antes de besarlo...

-¿Que clase de respuesta es esa?- Tomo la almohada en la que se recostaba y la movió en el aire logrando golpearlo en el brazo con ella -Al menos respondeme de manera correcta-

Y le exigía una respuesta ¿Que rayos? -Escucha Kiku- se calmo un poco -Yo... ¿Puedo pensarlo un poco?-

-Debí decirte hasta que te fueras ¿cierto?- Kiku sabia que toda la noche seria incomoda, pero tenia miedo de que Arthur solo le pidiera tiempo para pensarlo para ser amable y no lastimarlo cuando lo rechazara.

Toda la noche fue incomoda, para ambos. Kiku mentalmente se golpeaba por haber echo tal cosa tan pronto, Arthur estaba en blanco, después de la confesión de Kiku, ya no podía decirle lo que quería decirle ¿O si?

Yao entro al departamento, cerca de las 11 de la noche -Ahh~ que cansancio aru- se dirigió a la cocina, Arthur apago la televisión, cuando se había parado del sillón Kiku lo detuvo jalando de su camisa -Arthur... lo que te dije...-

-Mañana... podemos hablar de eso-

-Si-

-Bien... hasta mañana- Ladeo su cuerpo hacia la cocina -Ya me voy Yao-

-Hasta mañana aru, gracias por todo- Justo después salió del lugar.

Yao tomo los restos de comida y la calentó en el horno -¡Ahhh! Me moría de hambre aru- se sentó alado de Kiku en el sillón con el plato en la mano -¿Ya cenaste cierto?-

-Si-

-¿No vas a dormir? En cuando termine de comer iré a tirarme a la cama-

-Ah, si... con permiso- Kiku entro a la única habitación, que compartía con su hermano. Se recostó boca arriba en la cama, nervioso, probablemente no podría dormir esa noche. Ya que en la tarde siguiente, Arthur le diría lo que siente. Fue hasta mucho después de que Yao entrara a la habitación y se recostara en la cama junto a el que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

A las 3 de la tarde, Kiku esperaba ansioso, en el sillón, había intentado terminar de leer su libro, pero le era inútil.

-Kiku, me tengo que ir aru, si tocan la puerta pregunta quien es primero aru-

-Claro-

Después de un buen rato, Kiku sentía que habían pasado horas, la puerta de la casa se abrió -Kiku... ¿Donde esta Arthur aru?- Claro que habían pasado horas, Arthur nunca llego.

Después de una semana, Yao tuvo que pedir ayuda a alguien mas.


	2. Chapter 2

Las calles estaban llenas justo frente a al departamento de Arthur Kirkland, quizá sea algún evento o una protesta, nunca puede estar seguro.

En algún momento le pareció que era una buena idea mudarse a Francia, le parecía ridículo, que debía consultar el calendario para saber que tipo de protesta habría ese día y que lugares debería evitar para no quedar atorado en el trafico, estaba lejos de su hogar y de sus amigos, pero esta oferta de trabajo era demasiado buena como para dejarla ir y el clima, por su puesto, era por mucho mejor que en Inglaterra.

Cada vez que termina de reflexionar sobre ello siempre llega a la conclusión, de que no es tan malo. Pero solo había una cosa que no le dejaba olvidar el deseo de regresar lo mas pronto posible, Kiku Honda, no es su mejor amigo, ni lo conoce desde hace años, pero algo lo molestaba desde hacia tiempo, se fue de Inglaterra sin despedirse de el. Es cierto que lo conoció por cortos 4 meses, pero durante esos cuatro meses no hizo mas que dedicarse a terminar su carrera, visitarlo a el y a sus demás amigos. Lo conoció en el hospital, cuando Gilbert se fracturo una pierna por intentar hacer un tonto truco en su patineta barata, compartían habitación, terminaron platicando sobre sus amigos desde el primer día y cuando Arthur llego a visitar, fue que Gilbert lo presento. Con el tiempo Arthur fue el único que mantuvo una relación con el, nunca le contó sobre la oferta de trabajo, quería hacerlo, pero un evento inesperado se lo impidio, sentía que no podía despedirse. Estaba bien, mientras no pensara en ello, el problema era, que no podía.

Salió un momento hacia las escaleras que dan a la calle, si, parecía una protesta en progreso, por suerte su correo había llegado antes de que cerraran las calles por ese alboroto. Entro de nuevo para dirigirse a la cocina y puso los paquetes en la mesa, por alguna razón tenia ganas de tomar cafe.

Una vez en la mesa y con su taza en la mano, reviso su correo, algunos eran bastante gruesos, subscripciones a revistas y cuentas por pagar, nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que tomo aquel sobre cafe, le dio la vuelta para ver de que se trataba, casi escupió el liquido al leer el remitente. No podía ser posible.

El sobre contenía algo dentro, al abrirlo saco un CD y nada mas. No sabia si era un video o música o si su dvd lo leería, así que lo inserto en su computadora, sin preocuparse realmente de que se pudiera tratar.

Automáticamente la computadora mando el comando de reproducción, era un CD de audio después de todo.

"_Arthur..." _La grabación había comenzado, se escuchaba muy bajo, pauso el reproductor para buscar sus audífonos lo mas pronto posible.

"_A pasado mucho tiempo..." _Con sus audífonos puestos, no había duda, era la voz de Kiku, su voz siempre había sido muy monótona, pero había algo diferente en la grabación, como si se le fuera la voz.

"_...¿Recuerdas quien nos presento? Regrese al hospital por un chequeo, Gilbert estaba ahí por otra fractura... El me dijo donde estabas... ah... lo siento si soy una molestia, pero siempre te mostraste como una persona que dice lo que piensa y siente,, aunque sea cruel, pero... Nunca me dijiste que te desagradaba y por eso... Bueno, al siguiente día simplemente no llegaste a visitarme, creía que algo muy malo te había pasado, por unas semanas estuve muy preocupado, Nini no podía estar conmigo mientras trabajaba y yo no tenia a quien preguntarle por ti._

_..." _Hubo un momento de silencio, como si se preguntara que mas podría decir

" _¡Ah!.. Estabas a punto de graduarte cuando dejaste de visitarme, ¿todo salió bien?... ... bueno me imagino que si... después de todo estas en Francia... Yo, obtuve tu dirección a los dos mes de que te habías ido, pero tenia miedo de contactarte, porque cuando me entere de que te habían ofrecido un trabajo en Francia y nunca me lo contaste, me sentí enojado... ¿tonto cierto?"_

-No...- respondió después pausar el audio, no podía seguir escuchando mas, ademas de que, con esa protesta fuera de su casa tardaría mas tiempo en llegar al trabajo. Apago su computadora y se alisto para salir, podría escuchar el resto de la grabación mas tarde, si encontraba el coraje para hacerlo.

Ese día encontró su trabajo muy pesado, se sentía nervioso, todo por esa "carta" que ni siquiera había terminado de "leer".

* * *

><p>ohnekosoma: Aqui esta la continuacion :)<p>

Lollypop: Muchas gracias _"me encanta que sea ciego"_

Musician: No te puedo suicidar XD no te procupes seguire, Gracias

Akari: muchas gracias ahaha! No te procupes seguire seguire UnU_ "Kiku ciego es lo maximo"_

Esos me gusta que Kiku sea ciego me mata lo juro me mata XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

_-Escucha, la calles están muy mojadas para que sigas usando ese bastón- Le arrebato el objeto de las manos -Podrías caer, seria un gran problema, con todos estos charcos-_

_-Pero desde hace años que no me caigo- Intento mover las manos en el aire para alcanzar su bastón. Arthur lo movía de un lado a otro balanceando el paraguas sobre sus cabezas, ya que el chico no dejaba de moverse._

_-¡Detente! lo dejare aquí y cuando regresemos te lo daré, mientras tanto tomame del brazo- Coloco el bastón recargado en una pared, casi debajo de las escaleras de un departamento._

_-¡Estas abusando de un ciego! ¡Debería darte pena!- Le tomo del brazo con fuerza._

_-Tu fuiste el que me pidió que te llevara al centro de juegos y eso es lo que estoy haciendo- Dijo casi cantando al tiempo que jalaba a Kiku para que caminara con el. El clima había sido el mismo desde una semana atrás, pero Kiku ya no soportaba el quedarse dentro de casa por la lluvia, así que insistió en salir._

_-Arthur ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- No espero a que le respondiera -¿Por que sigues asistiendo a la universidad durante vacaciones?- Kiku apenas entraría a la universidad, justamente acabando las vacaciones debido a su atraso cuando era niño, ya que tuvo que aprender a leer en braille y a buscar una escuela adecuada para el, sin contar el tiempo que tuvo que pasar para acostumbrarse a su nueva forma de vida._

_-Para asegurar que mis tramites estén a la perfección, no quiero que haya ningún error ¿Te imaginas? 5 años de estudios podrían irse a la basura por muchas razones-_

_-Te preocupas mucho-_

_-Solo soy precavido-_

_Se apego mas a Arthur, haciendo un poco difícil el caminar -¿Cuanto tiempo?-_

_-Solo unos minutos mas, no puedo creer que ya te cansaras- Sintió un jalón, Kiku ya no seguía caminando -¿En serio?- Regreso un paso ataras para parase junto a el._

_-No me refiero a eso- Lagrimas recorrían su rostro._

_-¿Que pasa?- Lo miraba preocupado ¿Que podría causar su llanto?_

_-¿Cuanto tiempo mas te queda, para estar conmigo?-_

_No pudiera ser que Kiku supiera sobre su oferta de trabajo -N-No se de que hablas-_

_-Incluso así- Se seco las lagrimas con su suéter -no piensas decirmelo-_

Su alarma lo despertó, exactamente a las 7 de la mañana, abrió los ojos enseguida, mirando el techo. Había tenido otro sueño parecido el día anterior y el día entes de ese. Sabia muy bien que ya no podía ignorarlo, debía terminar de escuchar la grabación. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que le llego la carta. Se levanto de la cama y sentó frente a su computadora con audífonos listos.

"_Pero ahora que a pasado un año entero y si lo pienso, solo estaba triste, porque creía que nunca te agrade, después de todo, tenias que llevarme a tu lado cuando hibamos a algún lugar que no conocía, debió ser toda una molestia y es por eso que preferías que no supiera donde vivirías... pero sobre todo, por aquella confesión... ahora que estoy mas calmado solo me pregunto por que... seguro que tienes tus razones... Y ya no estoy enojado". _Arthur suspiro _"Quería decirte algo Arthur, la segunda razón por la que no había intentado contactarte, al menos hasta que fuera seguro... Nini por fin consiguió todo el dinero para mi operación..."_

Su corazón se acelero en ese momento, dejando salir una sonrisa, algo que no acostumbraba al estar solo, sin nadie a quien convencer de nada.

"_La próxima semana, me internaran en el hospital... Mis compañeros en la universidad me me dieron una tarjeta, para que lea algo cuando habrá los ojos... me hubiera gustado saber como te vez... Bueno, ya estoy hablando demasiado. Espero, que hayas escuchado esto solo quería decirtelo" _La grabación termino.

-¡¿Por que tienes que ser tan comprensivo?- Se masajeo la sien con sus dedos. _Un momento_, Kiku dijo que "_lo internarían la próxima semana"_ y no termino de escuchar la grabación en dos semanas. Busco por todos lados el sobre en el que venia para ver la fecha, el paquete se había enviado desde hacia 4 semanas atrás _-Maldita sea-_

Arthur se paro frente a su computadora, observando el sobre, por al menos 15 minutos. Tomo el teléfono junto a el y llamo directamente a su jefe, Un fin de semana de permiso fue su petición, comenzando desde el viernes. Como su desempeño había sido mejor de lo que esperaban y ya llevaba un año allí, su jefe no tuvo mucha objeción con permitirlo.

Salió de Francia al siguiente día.

Sintió el vuelo ser mucho mas largo de lo que realmente era, había comprado boletos de clase económica al ver que seria el vuelo mas temprano, un par de niños gritaban y constantemente pateaban su asiento desde atrás, ademas de que sus maletas fueron las ultimas en aparecer.

Sabia que Kiku seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar desde que lo conoció, sabia el camino de regreso de memoria, había regresado a su país después de todo.

Estúpidamente estaba parado con sus maletas frente a la puerta de su apartamento, dudo uno segundos en presionar el timbre, cuando por fin tuvo el valor de hacerlo, fue interrumpido por una mujer.

-Arthur... ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Vienes a ver a Kiku?-

-Uh, no, digo si... Si en verdad a pasado un tiempo ¿cierto?-

-Kiku pregunto por ti tantas veces- dijo la señora, con ese típico tono de mujeres chismosas.

Miro hacia un lado al haber escuchado eso -S-Si, pero me localizo, yo viaje lejos y pues...-

-Oh... Kiku y Yao salieron al súper mercado, uhm el que esta en la otra calle- parecía ya haberse aburrido de la conversación.

-¿Podría por favor dejar mis maletas con usted?-

-Por supuesto cariño-

Se despidió con rapidez después de dejar sus maletas en la entrada de su departamento y se encamino al súper mercado. No era muy grande, solo tenia 8 pasillos así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo encontrarlos una vez dentro.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron en un instante sin siquiera tener la intención de entrar aun, se exalto incluso al ver el movimiento de las puertas, la gente lo rodeo nerviosamente para entrar. Se incorporo de nuevo y cruzo el marco de las puertas, no se encontraban en las cajas así que se adentro, tontamente no camino frente a los pasillos, si no que llego al fondo de la tienda, en el área de frutas, si algo había aprendido de Yao, era que detestaba la comida chatarra.

Fue ahí donde lo vio, Kiku acomodaba las cosas en el carrito, justo al lado de las fresas, estaba de espaldas y podía ver como miraba de un lado a otro. Arthur sonrío mientras se acercaba, paro justo detrás de el, normalmente se daría cuenta de alguna presencia, pero quizás se estaba fiando mas en sus ojos en ese momento. Aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención, y obtuvo la respuesta deseada, sus hombros dieron un pequeño salto y volteo con rapidez, alzo el rostro hacia el y luego miro la otro lado, hacia las fresas -Lo siento- se sonrojo ligeramente -Ya me muevo-.

-Eh...- No lo había reconocido, aunque era una tonta idea creer que lo haría, aun cuando supiera como es, estaban en Inglaterra, podía ver un buen numero de personas rubias y de ojos verdes. Y en ese momento entro en pánico ¿Que hacia allí de todas formas? ¡¿Ignorar su trabajo? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Quizás, si se apresuraba, podría regresar y hacer lo que había estado haciendo todo el tiempo, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Aiya! ¿Que haces tu aquí?- Yao sostenía una bolsa con pan mientras lo veía con una mirada de sospecha -¿No tiene vergüenza?- Dejo la bolsa en el carrito mientras Kiku lo miraba confundido -¿Y llegar así nada mas, creí que al menos tenias modales?

Su relación con Yao siempre había sido un poco agresiva, con comentarios mal intencionados y sarcasmo, no puede evitar responder cada vez que le hablan en ese tono -¡Alguien como tu no merece cualquier tipo de demostración de modales!- Yparecería estúpido decirlo, pero podría jurar que sintió como la mirada de Kiku se clavaba en el.

-¿Arthur?- su voz había salido con esfuerzo en ese momento. El otro solo miro hacia el piso.

Yao, se quedo en silencio e intento romper la tensión -Bueno, volvamos a casa pronto, tengo que ir al trabajo, vamos Arthur has algo ya que tuviste la decencia de aparecerte 1 año después y lleva el carrito, en casa pueden hablar... y todo eso-

-Pero apenas y son las nueve y media- Arthur le respondió en seguida, pero sin quejas hizo lo que le había dicho, se sentía culpable ¿y como no? Ademas le gustaba ayudarlos, desde la primera vez que llego a visitar, sabe que Yao no lo detesta, si fuera así, nunca lo hubiera dejado solo con Kiku cuando salía a trabajar.

-Para obtener el préstamo de mi jefe para la cirugía y pagarle a una enfermera que cuidara a Kiku al menos por un par de horas tuve que tomar horas extra en el trabajo aru-

Kiku se mantenía en silencio, sin dejar de mirarlo.

En la caja ayudó a Yao con las compras, Kiku estaba detrás de ellos, observando con intensidad lo que hacia, podía sentirlo. _Quizás si fue una mala idea después de todo._

* * *

><p><strong>nekosoma<strong>: Pero eso no le quito lo cobarde :C

**Lollypop**: Que bueno :) Espero leerla, y gracias a ti por leer

:33333ccccc


	4. Chapter 4

Kiku ya se había acostumbrado a solo adivinar como se vería Arthur, alto cabello rubio, ojos verdes, cejas gruesas. No podía evitar mirarlo, ni podía creer que estaba allí. Arthur cargo la mayoría de las bolsas, así que el solo sostenía una muy ligera, por suerte no compraron mucho. Yao caminaba frente a ellos que estaban juntos, en ocasiones quitaba su vista del camino para verlo un poco mas.

-Preparare te- dijo enseguida dejando la única bolsa que cargaba en la mesa de comedor.

Arthur había entrado a la casa poco después de regresar a buscar sus maletas con la vecina, no recordaba su nombre, creyó que lo haría durante el camino y no se sintió muy incómodo hablando mientras caminaban de regreso con Kiku mirandolo insistentemente.

-Arthur, voy de salida, no puedo llegar tarde- Yao se amarraba la cola de nuevo, esta vez mas alta de lo que ya la traía.

-A claro, n-no hay problema- se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, aunque había suficiente espacio.

-Bien... ¡Kiku Saca la basura por favor!- grito una ultima vez hacia su hermano antes de salir de nuevo.

En la cocina, Kiku encendía la estufa para colocar la tetera -¿Necesitas ayuda?- escucho desde la sala -No gracias-

Debía esperar a que se calentara el agua, se asomo hacia la sala para ver a Arthur de nuevo, sentado en uno de los sillones, mirando el piso. Se acerco en silencio hacia el, era cierto, Arthur estaba en su casa de nuevo, no podía creerlo, hasta le hacia sentir...

Tomo una de las almohadas que adornaban el sillón y lo golpeo rápidamente en la cabeza con el.

-¿Q-que hac...- sin dejarlo hablar volvió a golpearlo varias veces, se cubría con los brazos y logro alejarse lo suficiente -¡Creí que habías dicho que no estabas enojado!-

-¡Claro que estoy enojado!- Su pose se parecía a la de un bateador listo, solo que, en vez de un bate, tenia una almohada -¡¿Como no estaría enojado? ¡Todos tus amigos sabían sobre tu oferta de trabajo y tu dirección menos yo!- le arrojo la almohada con fuerza, fallando y tirando una de las estatuillas de Yao, aunque parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo -¡No te interesaste en decirmelo como a todos tus amigos! En la grabación que te mande dije que no estaba enojado, porque entendía si ya no querías tener nada que ver conmigo, pero ¡¿Que rayos haces aquí entonces? ¡No tiene sentido!- Arrojo todas las almohadas que tenia a su alcance, cuando se quedo sin mas frunció el ceño en frustración y sus ojos rápidamente se mostraban vidriosos -Tengo todo el derecho... de estar enojado-

-No... no llores- Arthur le dijo preocupado -Lo siento, en verdad, lo siento- se acerco con precaución, que problemático, no creyó que Kiku se pondría así -¡Ouch!- Lo golpeo con fuerza en el brazo.

-¡Solo esperabas a que me acercara lo suficiente!- Se sobaba el brazo de forma dramática.

-...- El silbido de la tetera, lo hizo regresar a la cocina, ambos alegrados de que el te interrumpiera ese momento, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

Kiku regreso a la sala, con a tetera y las tazas -Cuidado- Arthur le dijo instintivamente, ganando así una mirada de enojo. Ambos se quedaron parados a cada lado del sillón, Arthur temía que Kiku volviera atacarlo y ya que no quedaban almohadas podría usara lo mas cercano a el, te caliente. Kiku lo miraba, solo esperando a que se sentara, después de unos segundos se canso de esperar y se sentó, mirandolo ahora desde abajo.

-¿Te vas a sentar o no?- exclamo por fin impaciente, Arthur sabia que terminaría colmando su paciencia, pero no se sentía seguro de ninguna forma. Se sentó dejando un buen espacio entre los dos. Kiku sirvió ambas tazas -Aquí hay azúcar y crema-

-Oye...- Por fin intento hablar

-¿Por que has venido? ¿Te sientes culpable?- Le dijo con la mirada clavada en el te. Arthur lo miraba nervioso, le gustaría que dejara la taza en la mesa de nuevo.

-No podía...- comenzó, Kiku lo miro entonces, esperando a que siguiera. Aclaro su garganta -No podía decirte que me iría-

-¡¿Y porque no?-

-¡Planeaba decirtelo!- Kiku había alzado la voz y el hizo lo mismo, intento recuperar su compostura -Planeaba contarte sobre la oferta de trabajo, que la aceptaría, que saldría en cuanto terminara la ceremonia de graduación. Pero entonces tu...-

-¿Y eso te lo impidió? No tiene sentido-

No le dio importancia y siguió hablando -Pensé que podría decirte que no me sentía de la misma forma y así tu tendrías tu respuesta y yo podría irme- Alzo la mirada para verlo, su rostro había cambiado de enojo a desilusión -pero no podía mentir- poso sus manos en su frente, cubriendo sus ojos -Y si te decía la verdad, no podría alejarme de ti, no me lo permitiría... lo siento Kiku, actúe por mi propio bien y no por el tuyo- Seguía cubriendo su rostro con la mano sin saber que mas hacer con el silencio que inundo la habitación. Sintió como el sillón se hundió ligeramente a su lado, Kiku se había acercado a el.

-Yo también fui muy egoísta, me sentía enojado cuando llegabas tarde por haber estado con alguien mas y cuando me entere que estabas en Francia no podía creer que me habías "dejado" esa era la razón por la cual estaba enojado, no solo porque no me lo habías dicho- Kiku sonreía ligeramente, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de culpa -... ¿Estas llorando?- intentaba verlo a través de la barrera que había creado con su mano, Arthur intento evitarlo, hasta que se canso, tomo las muñecas de Kiku con sus manos alejandolas de el y al mismo tiempo dejandole ver, que en verdad, estaba llorando.

Esa era la primera vez que Arthur lloraba frente a el y podía verlo, lo estaba viendo en ese momento, le fascinaba, sin contar que le parecía, en verdad, que Arthur es bastante atractivo. Se sonrojo al pensarlo, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima -... M-Me gustan tus cejas- le dijo sinceramente.

Arthur finalmente soltó sus muñecas y comenzó a reír, Kiku solo sonrío -¿Podemos entonces platicar? Me gustaría saber que has estado haciendo en Francia-

-Claro que si- Ponerse al tanto le parecia bien, tambien esta interesado en saber, como se siente Kiku, ya que su vida a vuelto a cambiar.

* * *

><p>Kiku salvaje! deja la almohada<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

El sillón se sacudía ligeramente, ambos recibían besos apasionados. Arthur sentía que ese sillón era un trampa, el peso de Kiku lo mantenía con la espalda pegada al sillón. Accidentalmente empujo la mesa donde estaban las tazas y la tetera con la pierna, derramando su contenido en ella y en el piso, por suerte hacia ya varios minutos que el te se había enfriado –E-Espera, el te cayo al piso- logro decir casi sin aire.

-¿Nnn?- Kiku miro hacia abajo, registrando la escena, el te comenzaba a expandirse en el piso, y las tazas se habían roto –Esta bien, puedo limpiar luego- se inclino de nuevo para seguir con lo que hacia.

-Espera espera- Arthur se levanto antes de que Kiku pudiera empujarlo de nuevo al sillón, Lo que ocasiono que frunciera las cejas –Son las… Uhh- reviso su reloj en la muñeca -11 de la mañana…-

-¿Que hay con eso? ¿Te molesta que este arriba?- Enredo sus brazos en su cuello jalando hacia abajo -Se puede arreglar ¿cierto?- Sabia que no debían seguir con eso, lo tomo del brazo y lo forzó a levantarse del sillón –¡ah!-. Kiku estaba un poco confundido, quizá lo llevaría hasta la habitación, pero no podían seguir en la habitación, el compartía la cama con su hermano después de todo. Arthur abrió la puerta del baño y deslizo la cortina con rapidez –E-Espera, el baño…- sintió el agua en su cabeza, el rubio había tomado la regadera del baño extendiéndola hasta haberla colocado sobre el otro -…- así de rápido como dejo salir el agua la detuvo.

-¿Ya te calmaste?- se escurrió el agua asintiendo sin ver hacia arriba –Escucha, que te parece si salimos, vamos al parque, platicamos ¿Eso era lo que querías no?- volvió a hacer lo mismo y asintió. Alzo el rostro un momento y Arthur retrocedió un paso, un poco intimidado, Kiku siempre le había parecido tan lindo, mojado de esa forma se veía aun mas… sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, quizá el igual necesitaría enfriar su cabeza.

-Iré a cambiarme-

-Muy bien, limpiare el piso mientras tanto- Sabia donde guardaban los artículos de limpieza, así que le fue fácil terminar de limpiar todo.

Kiku entro a la sala usando una chamarra negra y jeans, había estado lloviendo así que quería estar preparado –Hey Kiku, ya casi termino de lavar las tazas- Escucho a Arthur desde la cocina.

-Las puedo lavar luego-

-Esta bien, como dije, ya casi termino- comenzó a murmurar una tonada, en realidad estaba de buen humor, se sentía bien estar allí de nuevo, era tan diferente, en su casa sus hermanos hacían demasiado ruido y siempre olía a tabaco, la casa de Kiku fue de alguna forma un gran descanso de ese lugar.

Kiku se sentó en el sillón de la sala, observando el piso que había sido limpiado. Sonrió al escuchar a Arthur, en un instante cerro los ojos, eso era común en el, siempre murmuraba esa canción.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, sacando a Kiku del trance y callando a Arthur –Voy- Kiku alzo la voz y se levanto para abrir la puerta.

-¡Kiku!- Un chico rubio se arrojo hacia el en un abrazo.

-Alfred, creí que estarías con el grupo de trabajos sociales-

-¡Claro! Tomamos un descanso de 20 minutos, solo pase a visitarte me tomo 10 minutos llegar aquí, ahahaha, creo que fue una mala idea-

Kiku miro detrás de si nervioso ignorándolo –¡Hey! ya que me iré de nuevo…- tomo su rostro ignorando su preocupación.

Arthur se salió de la cocina justo en el instante en que aquel chico se inclinaba para darle un beso, se quedo estático. Cuando Alfred se reincorporo lo noto -¿Quién es el?-

Arthur había entendido la situación rápidamente –Arthur Kirkland, un viejo amigo de Kiku-

-¡Ohh! Eres ese Arthur, el de la carta-

-¿Que?-

-Alfred fue quien me ayudo para enviarte la grabación que hice- Kiku le dijo aun dándole la espalda.

-Ya veo-

-Bueno, no tengo dinero así que me iré caminando, es lo malo de no tener un empleo ¿cierto? Un gusto Arthur- El otro solo asintió.

Alfred se inclino para volver a besarlo, pero ladeo la cabeza para evitarlo, el chico solo sonrió y se despidió con las manos antes de irse.

El silencio en el apartamento se había echo presente de nuevo y fue roto por el sonido del rubio tomando aire -¡¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste? ¡Y me estabas besando de esa forma!-

-¡Tu me besaste primero!-

-¡Pero pudiste haberme dicho!-

-¿Como se supone iba a hacerlo?-

-Tan fácil como: "¡Oh, hey! Arthur, tengo novio"… ahora me siento como un estúpido- Comenzó a masajearse la sien –Mejor me voy, nunca debí regresar en realidad-

-¡No!- Se interpuso entre el y la puerta –Arthur…- y luego lo abrazo con fuerza.

Lo alejo en seguida -Tienes un novio, creo que el te a estado cuidando bien ¿no es así? Eso es bueno y entiendo, yo simplemente me fui, nunca te di una respuesta y es completamente normal. No tienes porque preocuparte, entiendo-

-¡Terminare con el! ¡Lo hare!-

-¿Y cuando será eso? ¿Quizás la próxima semana?- intento demostrarle lo tonta que sonaba su decisión tan repentina.

-¡Ahora! lo alcanzare, aun puedo alcanzarlo- Abrió la puerta pero fue detenido por el brazo.

-¡Kiku! Yo solo estaré aquí hasta mañana y luego regresare a Francia, pero el seguirá aquí, contigo- Kiku mantenía la puerta semi abierta con su cuerpo en dirección a ella, sin mirarlo –¿No es esa la mejor decisión? Lo eche a perder, soy yo el que debería perder-

Kiku jalo su brazo para zafarse de su agarre -Espera aquí- Al mirarlo lloraba –No me importa- tomo su mano ligeramente antes de salir corriendo.

Sabia que debía detenerlo que estaba mal que le dejara hacer algo así, pero se sentía feliz que Kiku lo escogiera de esa forma. No estaba seguro por cuanto tiempo conoció a ese chico pero si era su compañero de Universidad, quizás fue mas tiempo que el que llego a pasar con el. Quizá el lo cuidaba de la misma forma en que el lo hacia y lo acompañaba por la universidad. Estaba mal dejar que lo hiciera y lo sabia, le hacia sentir horrible, pero al mismo tiempo le hacia feliz.

* * *

><p>Bueno... Arthur sigue siendo el pendejo<p>

:U

**GriisleChan: **abubububu que bueno que te alegro el dia :3c 3

**ivyterasu:** Gracias!

**DarkCat14:** Uguuu y pense en dejar el fanfic asi por unos dias y luego dije nah... lo continuare :D R18, soy re mala con eso verdad mas pura no puede existir :B

**nekosoma y Lollypop:** Yey! ya ta este capitulo, con un super giro de drama todo chafa porque asi es como hago las cosas XD


	6. Chapter 6

Quizá habían pasado unos 15 minutos… 20 en realidad, no dejaba de mirar su reloj aun queriendo convencerse de que todo estaba bien. Tenia la estatuilla que había caído al piso en la mano, se había partido a la mitad, en ese momento era su única compañía, una mujer asiática partida en dos.

Dejo los pedazos en la mesa antes de levantarse de golpe. Obviamente no sabia que hacer, ya había tomado mucho tiempo, ¿Que acaso aquel chico no tenia cosas que hacer? Si, recuerda que dijo algo sobre eso. . Su pierna comenzó a temblar y decidió no esperar mas, abrió la entrada del departamento asomando su cabeza, como para tener esa falsa esperanza, _si miras por donde una persona llegara, lo hará mas rápido_. fue en ese momento que lo vio, sentado en las escaleras de espaldas a la puerta. Salió poco a poco de la casa, asegurando de que no cerrara, bajo un par de escalones hasta estar justo detrás de el, titubeo un poco antes de hablar -Kiku- le dijo en voz baja, suficiente para que no oyera como se quebraba su voz. Al oírlo el otro solo encogió los hombros y pego sus rodillas al pecho.

Finalmente encontró fuerza en su garganta –No pudiste hacerlo ¿Cierto?- sabia que no podría hacer algo así, era la respuesta mas obvia para el. Pero el otro ligeramente volteo su cabeza para verlo a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Sabia que terminaría así, y sin embargo, por un pequeño momento… -Me lo imagine- le dijo mas calmado -Sabia que no podrías hacerlo-

-¿Eh? Pero si lo hice- lo corrigió enseguida. Arthur lo miro confundido

-¡Pero si me acabas de decir que no!-

-Tu pregunta fue si no pude hacerlo-

-¡¿Y eso que?-

-¡Doble negación es una afirmación!-

-¡Por dios!-

-Deberías aprender a formular bien tus preguntas-

-¡Como sea!- Menos de un segundo le tomo entender por completo, lo que eso implicaba, lo había echo... pero algo no encajaba -Entonces... que hacías aquí en las escaleras- analizo el mismo esa situación -... ¿Ya te arrepentiste cierto?-

Kiku suspiro de hartazgo -Eres demasiado pesimista- ambos se quedaron en silencio -pero, es verdad...- El rubio se mordió el labio inferior en frustración, ¿Qué no había sido suficiente tensión ya?.

-No me interesa en lo mas mínimo que tengas que regresar a Francia, esa no es la razón- Se sentó en el barandal del pórtico -Te pareces a Yao-

-Hey...- se sintió acomplejado por ser comparado con Yao. De todas las personas.

-Tu y Yao- Kiku continuo, para intentar hacerle entender la razón de su comparación -Me sobre protegen, Yao no me dejaba ni acercarme al horno de microondas, tu nunca te alejabas de mi lado cuando salíamos...- Le sonrío antes de continuar -Todos esos años, antes de conocerte, Yao debía dejarme solo en casa y yo hacia todo por mi mismo, pero después de que me accidenté mi hermano se preocupo tanto que no quiso dejarme solo de nuevo en casa y no hiciera algo mas... y entonces llegaste tu-

Arthur aun no entendía su punto -Entonces ¿estas enojado porque te sobre protegía?-

-No, no enojado... dejarme terminar- Arthur no es muy paciente, eso le quedaba claro -Alfred nunca había echo nada por mi, a pesar de que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros lo hacia, el llegaba a pasar tiempo conmigo y nunca ofreció hacerlo para facilitarme las cosas-

-Eso es horrible- Arthur cruzo los brazos obviamente desaprobando a ese chico.

-¿Lo es en verdad? Nunca nadie en mi vida me había tratado así, el no me subestimaba y fácilmente mantenía mi trabajo de forma correcta, el nunca ofreció hacer las cosas por mi-

-Si el te beneficia mas entonces no debiste haber terminado con el ¿no?- cruzo los brazos para protegerse del horrible sentimiento de saber que solo complicaste mas las cosas. Kiku ya lo había superado ¿no? Para eso le había enviado la carta después de todo.

-Es verdad que comenze a arrepentirme, pero entonces me di cuenta que ya no importaba- La mirada de confusión del rubio era mas que obvia -Yo ya no soy ciego- le dijo finalmente.

-¡No puedes basar tus sentimientos en alguien de esa forma!-

-¡No es eso! Alfred es un gran apoyo pero yo solo acepte salir con el... ¡Por que creí que nunca regresarías! Si nunca me hubieran operado, no te habría mandado esa grabación y tu nunca hubieras vuelto-

Bajo los brazos en sorpresa, ya no teniendo que protegerse de nada -¿Sabes que si regreso a Francia pasara mucho tiempo antes de que podamos vernos de nuevo?- Solo hizo la pregunta para asegurarse, porque después de todo esto, sabia exactamente la respuesta.

-Entonces esperare por ti-

Habían pasado varios minutos en el pórtico, sin dirigirse una sola palabra de nuevo. El sol de las 12 iluminaba la calle que ambos observaban –Hay algo, que quiero hacer- de la nada Kiku comenzó a hablar –Quiero ir al centro de videojuegos- Arthur podía notar la emoción en sus ojos.

-Claro, podemos ir ahora- Siguió a Kiku que dio un salto del barandal a la entrada del apartamento –Pero, Yao se fue muy temprano y no dejo nada preparado ¿cierto? ¿No deberíamos hacer algo primero?-

Kiku había ya tenia listas sus llaves y su cartera –Bien, Yao me pidió que no intente cocinar nada hasta que el me enseñe correctamente, e estado comiendo sopas instantáneas desde que regrese del hospital-

-Entonces después iremos a un restaurante- dijo sin esperar refutaciones, debería estar comiendo comida real después de todo.

* * *

><p>de verdad de verdad esta historia se me fue de las manos, el plot, la relacion, los personajes, el sentido, todo... perdi la inspiracion, porque termine cambiando todo lo que queria hacer con este fic desde el segundo capitulo<p>

ya ni modo ehehehe... ya solo un capitulo mas y listo ya fue... despues de todo ya practicamente termino esto

Me alegra que quieran leerlo de verdad ;w;

la proxima vez hare un fanfic que rompa el corazon de la gente

(derp)


End file.
